monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ookamikazuchi
the 2 tigrex also you will or may need khezu shock blade Keep tryin'. I think you just need to keep on trying to beat those fatalis, see if you can get some better items, perservere. Make sure you upgrade your armor enough to be even stronger than usual. Now I know I might not be the best of hunters seeing as if I can beat a Gravios, that damn SON OF A BITCH! Sorry, sorry, this is about you and the Fatalis. Well, just make sure you're getting even better weapons and armor. Vizard45 7:42, 1 June 2008. ---- oh right erm...oh yeah great news,i have just this minute killed the red fatalis(use akantor bow)oh yeah thanks for telling me that although im fadalisdestroyer666 and you put 600 any questions and reply on y talk page using this link... its alot kuikaFadalisdestroyer666 14:12, 2 June 2008 (UTC)fadalisdestroyer666 5 star monsters. I am currently fighting the large wyverns and elder dragons of the 5th ranked elder quests, what would my best strategy be at beating the tyrants of terror? Vizard45 7:35, 6 2008. MHguy Hey, do you guys know how to put pictures in this wikia? MHguy 23:18, 8 June 2008 (UTC)MHguy Kirin. Thanks for the info on the 5* large monsters, but there is still one question I need answered. How can I easily kill that f***ing unicorn douche Kirin? Vizard45 8:41, 8 June 2008. Re: Hey Congrats, I'm sure that you worked really hard. I just got the Death Stench armor and have completed all 1-4 star and am now working on all 5 star quests. Beat the troublesome pair, kind of easy, and have gotten to HR 2. Vizard45 9:55, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Re: I think the Lord loves me Congragulations, I knew you could pull it of, you just had to beleive. Now you just have to beat the White Fatalis. Godspeed. Vizard45 11:37, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Not bad Good job on soloing that fatalis, but crimson fatalis is the easiest of all fatalis'. He has the least HP and weakest attacks, black fatalis has medium attacks but the highest HP and whtie fatalis has the 2nd highest HP and strongest attack RaptorKing 18:56, 23 June 2008 (UTC) i might be a little late but i cant believe we both lost the bet about the akala vashimu Shopping Spree The reason y i have more armor than weps is because i do a shyt laod of quests and build up a lot of materials, then ill go to the armorer and buy everything i can. doing that gives me something to do, by which i mean finishing the sets of armor i couldnt get at the shopping spree. weapons are a different story because they require more patience in aquiring there materials or so its seems to me. its not that i like armor more than weps, thats just how it all turned out. thanx for noticing. Truerurouni 22:53, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Editing When editing, you can use the preveiw button at the botom of the page or press Alt+P to see a preveiw of ur page before submiting the final save. it allows u to tweak small details with out having a bunch of erroneous edits. just thought ide let u know. Truerurouni 18:47, 1 July 2008 (UTC) The Chatroom I will no longer be going onto the chatroom. I have decided that I am not wanted there, and you can thank Agito and Iciclemirage for that. Vizard45 7:50, 10 August 2008(UTC) The Brotherhood I have taken Agito out of the brotherhood, so you need to find a new member, mainly Lao. Also, try to get Reid in as Teo member, find out what weapon he wants, remember, Teostra only. And finally, try, if you want, to get a White Fata member. We could leafe that spot opne until it is needed, but the sooner the better. Vizard45 3:50, 11 August 2008(UTC) Re: Ok Farmand is. Vizard45 3:45, 12 August 2008(UTC) WHITE FATALIS I found our leader of the Brotherhood. It's Boltman. Vizard45 7:50, 12 August 2008(UTC) Hello Hey, I see you and some friends have been adding this guild stuff. This isnt really what the wiki is for, its a reference site to help people, inform people of the MH universe etc. I'll leave it alone for now.., But I just wanted to tell you. DeadCat 04:47, 26 August 2008 (UTC) =Tyrants= Hey, whats goin on? i saw the page and wonder what it takes to join? ide like to know. Longsword114 00:35, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Meh..about chat... The comp im currently on has a weak connection with it, and normaly ill get to say like 3 words then itll just stop. Soo what now? Longsword114 18:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Erhm...Ok. Lets pray he sais yes ^^ Longsword114 17:33, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Path of the Hunter. Your characters name was gonna be Ookami, and your allies is "The Wolf of Mingarde", right? Vizard45 8:16, 2 September 2008(UTC)